warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Cujo (film)
Cujo is a 1983 American psychological horror thriller film based on Stephen King's novel of the same name. It was directed by Lewis Teague, and written by Don Carlos Dunaway and Lauren Currier. The plot revolves around a rabid St. Bernard dog trapping a mother and her child inside their vehicle and trying to attack them from the outside, and stars Dee Wallace, Daniel Hugh-Kelly, Danny Pintauro. Despite the film receiving mixed reviews and being a modest success during its theatrical release, the film has gathered a major cult following in the years since its release. A remake has been announced in 2015 and is currently in production. Plot Cujo, an easygoing St. Bernard, playfully chases a rabbit until he accidentally gets his head in a bat cave, where a rabid bat bites his nose. Meanwhile, the Trenton family – advertiser Vic, housewife Donna, and their sensitive young son Tad – take their car to the rural home of abusive mechanic Joe Camber for some repairs, where they meet Cujo (the dog from the prologue), who is the Camber family's pet. Donna notices Cujo's bite but thinks little of it. Later, Vic and Donna's marriage is tested when Vic learns that his wife is having an affair with her ex-boyfriend from high school, Steve Kemp, while Vic's advertising for a cereal commercial is failing. After Charity and Brett, Joe's wife and son leave the house for a week to visit Charity's sister Holly, Cujo's bite drives him mad, and he kills their alcoholic neighbor, Gary Pervier and then Joe (who failed attempting to call the authorities). Vic goes out of town on a business trip as Donna and Tad return to the Cambers' house for more car repairs. Cujo attacks them, and they take shelter in their Ford Pinto. Donna tries to drive home, but the car's alternator dies and the two are trapped inside. The hot sun makes conditions nearly unbearable and Donna realizes that she must do something before they both die from heatstroke or dehydration. Attempts at escape, however, are foiled by Cujo's repeated attacks. Vic returns home to rekindle his marriage, only to find Donna and Tad missing and his house vandalized by Kemp. He suspects the possessive Kemp of kidnapping, but then realizes his wife and son might be at the Camber's residence. The local Sheriff, George Bannerman, arrives at the house and has a brief standoff, before Cujo kills him, knocking him off the catwalk in the barn and biting him. Meanwhile, Donna takes advantage of a momentary distraction and hits Cujo with a baseball bat until it breaks, leaving only a jagged handle. Cujo jumps at her and is impaled in the stomach by the broken bat. Donna then retrieves a dehydrated and overheated Tad, along with the sheriff's revolver. As Donna revives Tad in the house, a recovered Cujo breaks through the kitchen window and tries to kill them. However, Donna fatally shoots him just as Vic arrives, and is reunited with his family. Cast * Dee Wallace as Donna Trenton * Danny Pintauro as Tad Trenton * Daniel Hugh-Kelly as Vic Trenton * Christopher Stone as Steve Kemp * Ed Lauter as Joe Camber * Kaiulani Lee as Charity Camber * Billy Jacoby as Brett Camber * Mills Watson as Gary Pervier * Jerry Hardin as Masen * Sandy Ward as George Bannerman Production The original director was Peter Medak, who left the project two days into filming, along with his DOP Tony Richardson. They were replaced by Lewis Teague and Jan de Bont respectively.[http://trailersfromhell.com/cujo/ Mick Garris on Cujo] at Trailers from Hell Reception Box office Cujo was a modest box office success for Warner Brothers. The film was released August 12, 1983 in the United States, opening in second place that weekend. It grossed a total of $21,156,152 domestically, making it the fourth highest grossing horror film of 1983. Critical reception Critical reception for Cujo has been mixed to positive. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 60% based on 30 reviews with an average rating of 5.6/10. Author and film critic Leonard Maltin gave the film three out of a possible four stars, calling it "genuinely frightening" also writing, "Builds slowly but surely to its terrifying (but not gory) climax." Remake In 2015, Sunn Classic Pictures announced they would develop a remake titled C.U.J.O., which stands for “Canine Unit Joint Operations”. Transcript Gallery Trivia References External links * Category:Horror films Category:Terror films Category:1983 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Live-action films Category:Thriller films Category:American films Category:R-rated films Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Sunn Classic Pictures Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on books Category:Films about dogs Category:Cujo